memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Rutians
A list of unnamed Rutians. Boy The Rutian boy was a member of a rebel group known as Ansata. He helped Dr. Crusher treat Ansata members who were dying from the effects of using a dimensional shifter, which was causing a breakdown in the DNA of anyone who uses it. After Alexana killed Kyril Finn, the leader of the Ansata, who had kidnapped Dr. Crusher, the Rutian boy aimed a phaser rifle at Alexana, but Dr. Crusher told him the killing had to end, and he surrendered. Alexana stated that he was another to take Finn's place, but Riker commented that maybe the end of hostilities could start with the boy putting down his phaser. ( ) Couple in Lumar Cafe This couple were in the Lumar Cafe when the cafe was attacked by members of the Ansata separatist movement.( ) Female Ansata terrorist 1 This female Ansata terrorist helped set an explosive on the warp core, intending to destroy the Enterprise-D. La Forge was able to beam it into space before it could do any damage. ( ) Female Ansata terrorist 2 This female Ansata terrorist was one of the operatives that appeared on the bridge of the Enterprise-D. She shot Lieutenant Worf, who in turned stunned her. She aided in taking Captain Picard hostage. ( ) Male Ansata terrorist 1 The male Ansata terrorist kidnapped Dr. Crusher as she was attending to injured civilians after a terrorist bombing. He used a dimensional shifter to transport her to the rebel base. During the kidnapping he killed a policeman. Later he beamed on board the Enterprise-D and placed an exploding device on the warp core. ( ) Male Ansata terrorist 2 This male Ansata terrorist guarded the rebel base and was alarmed when the power supply was damaged. He searched for invaders and was overwhelmed by Commander Riker. ( ) Male Ansata terrorist 3 This male Ansata terrorist guarded the rebel base and was alarmed when the power supply was damaged. He searched for invaders and was overwhelmed by Lieutenant Worf. ( ) Policeman The Rutian policeman told Dr. Crusher to stay back after she attempted to treat the wounded after an explosion was set off by the rebels. He was afraid that another bomb may have been planted by the rebels. ( ) Rutian police officer 1 This Rutian police officer accompanied Alexana Devos, the head of the Rutian police, when she arrived to investigate a bombing and the kidnapping of Dr. Crusher. ( ) ) Rutian police officer 3 This Rutian police officer was wounded during the bombing of a cafe. Dr. Crusher tried to help and treat him but was kidnapped by Ansata terrorists. ( ) Rutian police officer 4 This Rutian police officer tried to stop the Ansata terrorists who captured Dr. Crusher, but was shot by the terrorist. ( ) Suspect This suspect was detained for questioning after the bombing of a cafe, and the kidnapping of Dr. Crusher by the Ansata, a rebel group. ( ) Suspect boy 1 The suspect boy was held for questioning following the kidnapping of Dr. Crusher. He was handcuffed and led away by the Rutian police. Riker was shocked at this, and was told by the head of the police that a recent bombing on a shuttle bus was done by a teenage boy. Although probably not a member of the rebel group known as the Ansata, he was possibly a sympathizer. ( ) Suspect boy 2 This suspect boy was detained by the Rutian police after the kidnapping of Dr. Crusher, and the bombing of a cafe by the Ansata rebels. Commander Riker did not think this was necessary, questioning whether the boy was a threat. Alexana Devos, the head of the Rutian police, stated that a recent bombing was set by a teenage terrorist. ( ) Wounded man This Rutian man was wounded during the bombing of a cafe. Dr. Crusher tried to help him and treat him, but was kidnapped by Ansata terrorists. ( ) Wounded woman This Rutian woman was wounded during the bombing of a cafe. Dr. Crusher tried to help her and treat her, but was kidnapped by Ansata terrorists. ( ) Rutians Category:Rutians